Fever
by XxSebastin'sXLittleXRobinxX
Summary: Seph is busy doing what he usually does nowadays, Drink wizard flame and watch over the town of Trinity, only to get interrupted by Jason. SephXJason Warnings: BoyXBoy, Sexual themes


Fever

Pairings: SephXJason

Warnings: BoyXBoy, Sexual themes, Yaoi

I don't own the Heir series or the characters

I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I hope you like it and please review^^

* * *

Seph McCauley sat in a white wicker chair in the solarium of Stone Cottage. The flaming sun had disappeared long ago and now the slivery full moon's light shined in through the windows. His emerald green gaze stared at the ocean watching its waves crash into the wet sand. Exhaustion, pain, and a shit load of stress clouded over him as all of it took its toll on his body. Once in a while his long fingers would twitch.

Alerting him that soon he would need to replenish his energy. He stared out the windows waiting until that moment came. Never really seeing the beautiful landscape outside but all the problems that were happening in Trinity. All the things he thought he needed to watch over. Then minutes later he started to shake just a tiny bit. His whole body broke out in tremors that just wouldn't stop.

Until he looked like he was conversing. Hands clenched into fists to try to steady them, but it was impossible. He reached over to a small round white table next to him and grabbed a plain gold goblet. The cool metal of the goblet touched his lips before he tip the cup back. Seph drank its contents in a long deep gulp before setting it back on the table. Instantly he felt the warmth of the Aelf-aeling, or wizard flame, spread through his veins.

The shaking stopped and he could feel the power it brought. No longer did he feel the unbearable exhaustion and pain. Only the stress that he found nothing could cure. Darken pale eyelids closed making everything around him turn into a black abyss. Seconds later different color lights appeared showing him all the weir and anaweir in town. He watched them like a frog watches flies fly above while he sits on his lily pad waiting for the moment to strike. Only these flies were more like fireflies because of the glow they gave off and he would never hurt them unless they intended to hurt the town and its people.

One of those fireflies was closer, right behind him in fact. Seph let this firefly get closer until it stopped. There was no reason to fear this one. In fact he liked this firefly, he liked him a lot. Seph sank deeper into the pillows on the wicker chair. Relishing in the warmth of the wizard's flame and basking in his favorite firefly's light. A voice spoke very close to his ear and emerald eyes were revealed as he felt the caressing breeze. The naturally warm breathe was cold as it hit his burning skin making a shiver run down his spine.

"What happened to only taking it when you're on duty?"

The firefly moved into his view, where he looked it over. First was the worn out jeans then the long sleeved black shirt with a grey nylon vest over it. Finally came the porcelain face surround by spiky black hair with bleached blonde tips. Seph locked eyes with a sapphire blue gaze filled with hidden worry. A sigh escaped him before he spoke irritation clear in his voice.

"Drop it...I don't need another lecture. I get one everyday from Ellen."

"Well maybe Ellen's not enough...maybe I need to start getting on your case too."

"Please don't besides I am on duty."

"Your always on duty, or so you say...I'm worried you meant actually be addicted to this stuff."

Jason Haley crossed his arms at the stubborn Seph. Blue eyes took a good look at Seph McCauley, who looked terrible. His skin was very pale and had that sickly grayness to it, black circles surround his bright, almost glowing, green eyes, and cheeks were hollowed in like he lost weight which wouldn't be a surprise.

All in all Seph had a haggard look to him. And the person he blamed this all on, Madison Moss. This was all her fault. Her and that stupid hex painting of her's. Jason didn't care if she did it on purpose or not. All that matter to him was she hurt Seph. It was her fault that he was destroying himself.

"I'm serious Seph, maybe you should lay off that stuff once in a while."

Seph seemed to snap at that. Anger filled his eyes and a few sparks jumped off his body.

"I wish I could, but I can't I have to make sure everyone is safe! I have an important responsibility! Whether I want it or not!"

Jason moved closer to him trying to calm the ever growing anger.

"Seph, sometimes it's good to let the others help too. So your not to stressed and can get some rest."

Unfolding his long lean body Seph stood. Long fingers brushed back dark curls as he sighed.

"I'm already stressed to the hills and it just keep getting worse."

He could hear the desperate plead in Seph's voice that told him Seph wanted everything to go away. And all he wanted to do was answer that plead and get his friend back to his normal self. Uneasy steps took him closer to the other, who stared at him with questions swimming in his eyes. They were lightly pressed against one another with only a few inches separating their faces. Seph shivered from the cold feel of Jason's body. The wizard flame made his body burn and become a little sensitive.

"Jase?"

"Let me help you, Seph"

He leaned in closer so their lips just barely touched.

"I can free you from your stress and worries if only for a little while."

Emerald green eyes began to cloud over from the closeness of the other's lips. Seph wanted so badly to lean down and capture them, but something stopped him. A mental picture of Madison smiling at him from before Second Sister happen. He pulled away just a tiny bit as confusion swirled through his head. Shortly after Seph found his voice, but it came out slow and jumbled.

"No...Can't Jase...No."

Long lithe arms wrapped around his middle as blue eyes stared at him. Jason could see the confusion and hesitance on Seph's face.

"Why not...Why wouldn't you let me help you"

He muttered one word or more precisely one name, but it was enough to get under Jason's skin.

"Madison"

The one who sent him on this path of destruction. The one who was hurting Seph. He wanted it to stop and stop it will. Nothing would or could stop him now. He was going to erase Madison Moss from Seph's mind. He was going to make him better. Leaning forward just slightly Jason pressed his lips to Seph's before pulling away. The best part after was Seph couldn't run even if he wanted to because he was trapped in a pair of arms that were around his body. Never would Jason let him go. Seph opened his eyes letting the last mind numbing affects pass.

They were still only inches apart as their lips lightly brushed together As they breathed for one another sharing the same breathe Jason sank into Seph loving the burning heat coming off him. Gently he pushed Seph back until his legs hit the back of the wicker chair, but before Jason could do more. He felt the soft feel of lips on his own. It lasted to short for his liking and a pout formed on his face. He didn't have to wait long however because Seph kissed him again. In between kisses Seph began to speak and what he said made Jason feel warm all over.

"I...have been...wanting...to do that...since we...met."

Jason's only reply was to push Seph down on the chair. Before climbing on him with his long legs between Seph's thighs and the sides of the white wicker chair. Long fingers brushed dark curls away before the owner of these appendages rested his forehead against the other's. Blue eyes stared into bright green for a split second as they resumed their chaste kisses. The heat among them grew as hands roamed becoming slightly impatient. Hair was lightly tugged and disheveled, clothes were yet taken off but were loosen to make room for traveling hands, and their innocent kisses became more.

A tingling sensation appeared wherever he and Seph touched. The pressure on the small of his lower back grabbed most of his attention as it produced a slow rhythmic up and down movement. Making most of that area tingle and burn. Unconsciously Jason pushed back into the green eyed wizard's hand encouragingly. A whisper of a touch shifted some of his attention to his hair.

Soon the whispers stopped and he felt his hair be gently gripped in a fist. The hand in those spiked black and bleached blonde locks pushed his head forward deepening yet at the same time not deepening the kiss they were locked in. They briefly broke apart to catch their breathe. As Jason leaned forward intent on capturing those soft slightly red lips. He felt the tingling pressure of Seph's hand burying itself in the back of his jeans. Blue eyes became glazed over and cloudy as eyelids became heavy, half-lidded.

He was officially drunk.

Drunk on Seph.

Drunk on his kisses.

His touch.

And his warmth.

Jason moved his hands from Seph's chest, letting them feel what could not be seen. They came to a stop when he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. As they kissed the blue eyed wizard parted his lips a tiny bit. Slowly his tongue came out and licked Seph's bottom lip. Seph's breathe hitched when he felt the slick wet muscle sensually move along his flesh. Lips closed around his bottom lip before the other nipped and ever so slightly sucked on it.

Hands tighten their hold on his hair and scratched Jason's lower back. The wet appendage appeared again giving a slow lick to supple lips then traveled away. Tasting Seph's jaw line and the curve of his ear. Jason's taste buds flared to life at the sweet taste of the other's skin. A tiny groan was released into the green eyed wizard's ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He toyed with Seph's ear and jaw line as he licked and nibbled on them .

Driving the one receiving this affection insane. The burning hand that rested in his hair trailed down his face. Stopping to affectionately rub Jason's cheek and at the same time pull his face away from his neck area. Blue eyes were hidden as he leaned into the touch. Foreheads touched as the hand resting inside Jason's jeans traveled under his shirt leaving a tingling burning path. With his legs on either side of Seph's thighs Jason was completely open to that mischievous hand.

Long fingers played with the zipper of Jason's pants making him tense. Breathing became shaky and heavy as Seph rubbed his hand against the other's clothed member. Puffs of hot breathe hit his face making sweat seep through his pores. The blue eyed wizard pulled back slightly as he shuddered. Eyelids were drawn over his eyes as he let his head fall. It was painful torture. A sweet painful torture, the other created as he more firmly rubbed Jason's hardening length. Sweet clung to both of their skin making clothes dump and unbearable.

"Ahh"

Jason let out a small moan as Seph ground his hips against him. Time seemed to stop. The sound of his zipper being pulled down and the pop of his button being undone echoed in the silence. Once clear blue eyes, now glazed over and murky from the heat, peered through black and bleached blonde tips. Removing his hand that rested on the other's cheek Seph wrapped that arm around Jason's waist. They stared into one another's eyes as that hand continued its way into Jason's boxers. The blue eyed wizard sucked in a rugged breathe when heated fingers met exposed flesh. Hips rocked against hips creating a sinfully delicious friction. Long fingers hesitantly gripped Seph's button up black shirt, pulling it.

"What do you want, Jase?"

The feel of his hot breathe licking his ear made a groan escape his lips. Breathless he answered lips inches away from each other.

"Off...Please"

"Take what off, Jase?"

The blue eyed wizard opened his mouth to speak, but instead a loud moan was released. Seph smiled at the other never stopping his movements. "Clothes" was gasped out as heated fingers squeezed Jason's member. A small laugh was heard, but he didn't care all he wanted right now was to feel Seph's skin.

"Please"

"But I'm busy"

Frustrated Jason tighten his grip on Seph's shirt before ripping it open. Buttons flew across the solarium landing with a 'ping' sound. That light smile on the green eyed wizard's face turned into an amused smirk. A moan came from the bundle on his lap as he thrust his erection into Jason's hips. Pulling his hand back Seph shrugged out of his ruined shirt. He threw it on the floor before moving to the other's clothes.

Within seconds Seph had taken off Jason's vest and under them both naked from the waist up. They pressed against each other loving the velvety feel of skin against skin as lips met. Soon that mischievous hand was back kneading Jason's harden member. Moans and groans filled the other wise empty silence. Jason felt like he was on fire, it was like he drank the wizard flame instead of the other. A wet feeling focused his attention to the lower part of his neck where Seph was sucking and biting his pulse.

Spots danced in his vision from the over whelming pleasure and soon he felt a familiar tightening in his belly. With a loud cry of 'Seph' Jason reached his climax. Pulling lithe fingers from black boxers the green eyed wizard lifted his hand in front of his face. A pink tongue slipped from pale lips. Glowing green eyes stared at the creamy color fluid on his fingers.

Before Seph slowly started to lick them clean. Through a slightly hazy vision Jason watched as he leaned in. Sticking his own tongue out as well as the blue eyed wizard and started to help clean the other's hand. Their tongues were like magnets as they came together. Forgetting the pale hand and licking one another. A moan came from Jason as the slick friction became too much. Using his other hand Seph grabbed those black and bleached blonde locks to bring their lips together.

He could feel soft hands running over his body causing a small moan to be released. They fought for control as tongues dance in a hidden place full of addicting sweets. Hips grounded against each other making Jason become hard once again. Seph won the fight as he snaked his tongue into the other's mouth. Tasting and feeling the wet velvet walls. Jason had an interesting taste of cigarettes and blueberries. He let out a protesting moan as the blue eyed wizard pulled away. Keeping their lips close enough to touch lightly. Jason's voice was raspy and breathless as he spoke.

"Please Seph..I need you...now"

Not much else was spoken as Seph wrapped his arms around the other and stood. Long lithe legs were forced to drop onto the floor from their previous position. Jason's hands started to unbutton Seph's pants. Hurriedly he removed the green eyed wizard's pants and boxers. While Seph removed his. Socks and shoes followed as they step out of their last pieces of clothing. Long arms wrapped around a lithe waist again as they stared into one another's lust filled jewels.

Lips met in a sloppy passionate kiss. Bring their unclothed bodies together. Small noises of pleasure were released as their erections rubbed together creating a wonderful sensation. Jason's skin tingled with flames. Never did he want this to end. This bubbling pleasure that kept rising. Seph nipped at his lips and without hesitation Jason parted his wet appendage entered bring with it a bitter sweet taste Jason loved. Pale fingers lightly moved from his waist to narrow hipbones.

They continued till they reached Jason's mid-thigh area. Gripping lightly he pulled the other as he sat back in the white wicker chair. Without breaking the kiss Jason climbed onto the green eyed wizard's lap. Replacing his legs on either side of Seph. Tongues continued to dance as hands wondered forbidden territory. Pulling away Seph leaned forward licking and kissing down Jason's chest. Green eyes looked up into blue ones, that were clouded over.

"Are you ready, Jase?"

The other nodded his head as his eyelids slipped shut when Seph grounded into his hips. Reaching over to the table pale fingers slipped into the golden goblet. They came back out coated in wizard flame. Moving his other hand in circles on the blue eyed wizard's hipbones earned him soft mews. A finger was placed at Jason's entrance before slipping in. He waited till the other was added. Then thrusted in and out as well as moving in a scissoring motion. Stretching him as much as he could. Placing a third finger into Jason's entrance he stretched him some more.

Soon the blue eyed wizard was moaning in pleasure. Reaching over for the goblet again. Seph took a good amount of wizard flame into his hand. Slightly making the bundle on his lap lift their hips. The green eyed wizard lubed up his hard member that was dripping pre-cum. He felt hot breathe on his ear before teeth lightly grazed his pale ear lobe. Normal breathing soon started to hitch whenever he felt those teeth graze his skin. A groan escaped lightly red lips.

"Ja...Jase"

Jason pulled away staring into the other's eyes. Not much needed to be said between them. Their intense gazes spoke for themselves. Jason's blue eyes were filled to the brim with love and lust. The love over taking the lust in every way possible. Seph's glowing green eyes were a mirror's of Jason's own, but there was some haunting emotion buried deep in them. That Jason could not find words to describe. It didn't matter as his mind soon fogged up again.

When the other pressed their lips together. He felt Seph shift under him then something brush against his entrance. Feeling the other slowly push into him Jason bit his lip. Small waves of pain ran through his body like a lighting bolt, but faded very quickly. A warm wet feeling licked Jason's lips causing a gasp to escape. Seph plunged his tongue into the other's mouth. Tasting the exotic taste that he loved. Another sinfully delicious dance was preformed.

When they pulled apart Seph was buried to the hilt in Jason. Jason could feel the burning heat inside and outside as Seph's body burned. Waiting for another moment the blue eyed wizard let Jason adjust. Nodding his head Jason signaled he was ready. Starting out slow Seph moved, thrusting in and out as Jason lifted himself up then down. Soft moans filled the air as velvet walls closed around the green eyed wizard. Gripping Jason's hips in a bruising hold he angled himself.

Throwing his head back the black and bleach blonde haired wizard let out a loud moan. As Seph hit his prostate over and over again. Pale lithe fingers curled around Jason's hard length and pumped him. The next moments were filled with gasps, moans, and loud groans. As well as bleeding bite marks, bruising marks, and messy kissing. Tongues wrapped around one another creating a sweet beautiful friction. Pulling away mumbled curses came from Jason's mouth.

"Fuck...I'm...I'm close"

With one final thrust Jason came on both their stomachs. A couple more thrust and soon Seph was moaning as he came as well. The blue eyed wizard layed his head on the other's chest. Arms wrapped around his lithe frame as gasping breathes even out. Filling the room with a calm atmosphere. Jason looked up at Seph locking their eyes. Both had a tired expression on their faces with half-lidded eyelids. "I love you" fell from the blue eyed wizard's lips causing Seph to smile lazily.

"I love you, too, Jase"

It was the last thing said and heard as Jason layed his head back on the other's chest. Soon they both gave in to the pull of sleep.

* * *

Seph awoke the next morning to a bright light and a familiar voice calling his name.

"ph...Seph...SEPH"

Being shocked out of his sleepy haze he stared ahead with wide eyes. Standing before him with arms across their chest and an amused smirk on their lips was his father, Leander Hastings. Panic rose in his chest as he finally became aware of Jason's warm naked body snuggling into his own equally naked one. A blush spread across his cheeks as he lowered his eyes. Unintentionally they landed on Jason sleeping peacefully.

Seph's heart melted at his angel's beautiful face. Not being able to resist that cute sleeping face Seph kissed Jason's forehead. A clearing of a throat brought him back to the situation at hand. Staring at his smiling father Seph blushed again, becoming very uncomfortable. With a quick shake of his head Hastings spoke.

"If I were you I clean this up before your mother saw her chair."

He turned to leave a slightly confused Seph before stopping in the doorway.

"Better hurry and get dress, She's almost done cooking breakfast"

Leander Hastings finally left the solarium with a trail of cursing following him down the hall. Shoving Jason off his lap the green eyed wizard quickly got dressed replaying that odd meeting in his head. Instating he new it was his father's way of letting Seph know he was just fine with his and Jason's new found relationship. As well as a clear warning that while his mother would also be ok with it. She was not going to be happy about her whicker chair.

"What the fuck!"

Quickly getting dressed Seph turned to Jason

"I'm sorry baby, but my mom is going to freak about her chair if we don't clean up fast."

He shoved Jason's clothes at him before putting his shirt on. If he wasn't in such a hurry Seph would have found it funny when the other fell. He would have even laughed, but now wasn't the time. They were able to dress quickly as well as clean the chair just as Seph's mother, Linda Downey, came in.

"Breakfast is ready"

"Ok we'll be right down"

She left heading back down to the kitchen with Seph and Jason following behind her. Jason and Seph let out an invisible sigh as she walked away. Relief showing on both their faces. The blue eyed wizard felt a hand grip his arm. As he was turned Jason felt soft lips capture his own in a sweet chaste kiss.

"Sorry about shoving you on the floor."

They kissed again making their lips softly mend together and caused warmth to spread in their chest. Pulling away Seph laid his forehead against the other's before speaking.

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

One more kiss and then they were gone. Walking together hand in hand to go get some delicious pancakes and waffles.

* * *

Again I hoped you liked it and please review. I want to know what you guys think about it^^

XxSebastin'sXLittleXRobinxX


End file.
